fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zanto Shima
Zanto Shima (ザント シマ shima zanto): is a very skilled wizard and is one of the Potential S Class Candidates who has a chance of becoming the next S Class Wizard of the Warrior Angel Guild. He was given a lacrima when he was a younger that allowed him to use Ice Dragon Slayer Magic making him a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. He is the leader of Team Ragnarock along with some of his closes friends. He is presumably the sole survivor of the wealthy Shima Family after its devastating attack several years ago. Appearance Zanto is a tall man with red spiky hair with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, he has yellow eyes and toned and muscular body, he often has a cigarette in his mouth. He wears a black colored winter jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath, he wears a star shaped necklace that goes up to his chest, he wears dark blue jeans held up by brown belt with a silver buckle and black shoes to top off the rest of his outfit. Personality Zanto has a very laid-back and chilled kind of attitude, but gets serious when he has to. he is very confident in his abilities to the point where he might come of as being a bit cocky, he deals with problems carefully and does so without hesitation. He is very concerned about his team and is truly loyal towards his guild but tries to hide his true feelings. Without showing any acknowledgment towards any strong wizards he tends to give them a hand. He dreams of becoming an S Class wizard like Atom Longside and Zora Halo, he wins a majority of fights against most members of the guild so he gets smug and cocky when most people challenge him. Like all members of the guild he prefers to fight one on one except when he is with his team, he tends to get into arguments with his guild mates and will often end up fighting them. He is close friends with Kaitlin Kumo , Ren Kurushimi, and Cazzar Scorn, they have been a team from the very beginning and he will protect them with his life but he is not afraid to challenge them to a fight either. He has high respect for the guild master Tristan Scalibur but doesn't show it, having seen his skills and abilities in battle Tristan is somewhat of a role model to Zanto. He is quickly irritated by Esca Merle even when she steps into the guild he is still annoyed. This mostly stems from the fact that Esca is one of the few members of the guild that he cannot beat in a fight. He has kept most of his past to himself only briefly telling the guild about when he lost his family and home. He feels he shouldn't dwell on the past, but still tries to seek the rest of his family. Seeing how he never found their bodies he is optimistic and believes they could still be alive. The ordeal of that faithful day lead to his smoking addiction, at first is was a coping mechanism now it's just a habitat he can't seem to kick. Being a fellow Dragon Slayer Zanto suffers from severe motion sickness. Zanto becomes sick from riding on any forms of transportation and once that happens he is incredibly weak. This, however, does not apply to any of his friends, as he considers them a friend, not transportation. History When Zanto was 10 he was raised as the middle heir of the royal Shima Family in the far north along side his older brother Kiba Shima and his little sister Tori Shima. Their father Duke Shima was cruel towards him and his family, He wanted them to become successful in business which made him treat them so poorly. Zanto and his siblings were told to learn magic as part of their lessons, so Zanto gravitated to Ice Magic so he can learn it from his mother Kayli Shima. 2 years later in the middle of the night, the mansion was attacked by a Mercenary Guild. His mom Kayli rushed into Zanto's room and carried him away to a secret room where he will be safe. She told Zanto he will be safe and left to close the door so he won't get spotted, his mom closing the door was the last time he had saw her. All Zanto could hear was the sound of explosions and laughter from the attackers. When it was all over and Zanto was sure everyone left he exited to room only to find that the entire mansion had been destroyed. Separated from his family, Zanto wondered around the demolished mansion to see if anyone has survived the attack until he spotted something at the corner of his eye buried underneath a pile of ruble, when he went to dig it up he was stunned to find the bloody corps of his father Duke. Duke's entire body was covered with large cuts with blood leaking out of each one, the mere sight gave him the urge to vomit but he tried to hold it back. He tried to care for him even though he knew it was to late and got his hands bloody, Zanto was traumatized as the blood on his hands effected his ice magic, causing it to turn a blood red color. He noticed duke was gripping onto something but barely noticeable. Zanto managed to pride it out only to find it being a red lacima. Zanto wasn't sure what to do next, he figured if his dad was dead then so must be everyone in his family as well. He packed up what little things had survived the attack including the lacrima and ran away and went out on a journey. after 2 long years of traveling he found his way into a city known as Deltra City. The only things he had with him were a lighter, a pack of cigarettes, the lacrima his father gave him, a small amount of food, and his torn clothing. He came to Deltra City because he was lured here after after hearing about a powerful guild in this city by a couple people in a town far away from the city. He thought that if he finds and join that guild then he could become strong and not hide like a frighten child, it was the best idea he could up with at his age. in the search for the guild he accidentally bumped into a girl. The girl was about the same age as Zanto and was being accompanied by a black, talking cat at her side. Zanto was amazed to see a cat walking on two legs and talking like a human, he then said he was sorry to the girl for bumping into her. It turns out she was looking for the guild as well and introduced herself as Kaitlin Kumo with her trusted partner and friend Spade. They both agreed to find the guild together and began chatting with each other as they go and look for it. After hours of looking they had no luck and questioned if there was actually a guild in this city, Zanto asked one of the citizens and was informed that the guild wasn't in the city but was located just outside of it and went to go find it. On the way he and Kaitlin had become best friends despite just meeting hours ago. They had finally made it to the powerful guild they were looking for, Warrior Angel and was amazed by how many powerful wizard were in the guild. They then met a man with blonde hair with a blue jacket, he introduced himself as Tristan Scalibur the master of the guild and welcomed the two with open arms. Despite his young age Zanto was accepted into the guild along with Kaitlin and Spade. Zanto asked Tristan about the lacrima he found with his dad wondering what kind of lacrima it is. Tristan informed him that its a rare type of lacrima that can give the user dragon slayer magic. Zanto was amazed at this information and questioned if he really wanted to use it. After a while of think he decided to use it and implanted it into his body. After it was implanted, Zanto could instantly feel his newly gained incredible power and his new magic Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. About a few weeks have passed after they both settled into their new places Zanto and Kaitlin continue to hang out a lot; not knowing anyone else in the guild quite yet until a boy about their age walked up to them and introduced himself as Ren Kurushimi and the three of them got along great with each other. It wasn't long until the three decided to form a team together named Team Ragnarock and Kaitlin nominated Zanto to be their leader which Zanto accepted. Not long after that Zanto and the team encountered their first member of the Potential S Class rank Cazzar Scorn who was a little older then Zanto was and when they first laid eyes on each other Zanto wanted to test out his power against his. Cazzar was interested and accepted his challenge and engaged each other in combat. After an intense battle the two were seen laying down on the ground in exhaustion. Out of no where Cazzar began laughing which made Zanto laugh and the two became great friends. Cazzar ended up joining the team and became friends with all the rest of the members. 3 years went by and Master Tristan announced Zanto as the newest Potential S Class Wizard just like Cazzar and much to his amazement he was then given a new purpose which was to become stronger then everyone else and to be the next S Class Wizard. 2 years past and Zanto has meet all the members of Warrior Angel and has become its loyal and powerful member. around this time Zanto began taking solo jobs and just recently took a job about a magical creature causing chaos in a town far away from the guild and went on the accomplish it by himself. Magic and Abilities Ice Magic: Zanto has shown great mastery in this magic. capable of freezing the air to preform ice and is even able to release ice from his body. Zanto is able to use the ice for various purposes and have yet to show his full mastery over this magic. Zanto's ice is unique for it appears as a bright red color which changed to this when he got his hands all bloody from trying to save his dead father Duke Shima, Zanto looks at the ice to remember about his father and the state he was in when was killed. * Cold Resistance: '''Ice Magic's most basic defense, as an Ice user, Zanto is an individual resistant to cold and as such is able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely immune to snow based attacks or is more resilient to it than other people. * 'Freeze: '''Ice Magic's most basic, yet one of its most useful capabilities is that of covering everything Zanto comes into contact with into ice. This comes in useful for a variety of purposes, from damaging opponents to making things composition weaker in order to more easily break them. What can be frozen depends on the user's own ability; Zanto, with his great mastery of Ice Magic, has proven himself capable of freezing even burning things * '''Ice Clone: '''Zanto Creates a copy of himself made out of ice. The copy is perfectly identical to him, being revealed as made of ice only after a close, careful inspection, and thus coming in useful to avoid enemy attacks or to create a distraction for Zanto to attack on his own * '''Ice Cloak: '''Zanto Covers himself in ice when being hit an enemy attack. The ice lowers the damage Zanto would've taken however it has not proven to be the best case as shown when Zanto used to defend against a powerful wizards attack but still ended up taking great damage 'Ice Dragon Slayer Magic: A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which gives Zanto the power and characteristics of an Ice Dragon. allowing Zanto to release the element of ice from his body, granting him the ability to conjure ice from any parts of his body which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes, and can also freeze his opponents in their tracks. Along with a Dragon Slayer's signature ability to eat external sources of his element to heal himself and regain his magic power, thus making him immune to ice. Many ice wizards have a different color of ice but Zanto has a unique type of ice for its color appears as bright red which is sometimes mistaken as frozen blood. Zanto is not a real Dragon Slayer for he was not raised or trained by a dragon but instead his magic derives from a Dragon Slayer Lacrima which he obtained when he was a child and later implanted it inside his body making him a Second Generation Dragon Slayer. * Ice Dragon Roar: Zanto, after inhaling, releases a large blizzard of cold air, ice and (seemingly) snow from his mouth, directing it towards an area of their choosing. The blizzard inflicts great damage upon those it contacts, causing everyone unable to resist it to be sent flying away with great force, as well as leaving behind a trail of destruction in its wake, heavily damaging the area it passes through. * Ice Dragon Claw: ''' Zanto jumps and lifts his feet and encases ice from his foot the moment the leg is swung down at the target. It also increases the power of his kick. * '''Ice Dragon Talons: Zanto encases his finger tips in sharpened ice and uses them to quickly slash his opponents. * Ice Dragon Fist: ' Zanto focuses his magic around his fist enveloping it in an aura of ice and snow. The following punch is far more powerful than an average punch. * '''Ice Dragon Lance: ' Zanto creates an orb of magical energy in his hand, and he then fires several lances in the direction of his opponent at a high speed. ** '''Grand: Zanto is able to form a single lance which is lager and faster than his standard Ice Dragon Lance and launch it at the target dealing greater damage. He usually uses this variation at a point blank range taking advantage of is greater strength. ** Twin Barrel: Zanto is able to fire Ice Dragon Lance from both hands, increasing the odds of landing solid blows. He usually uses this variation on faster opponents to make it more likely to land a solid blow. * Ice Dragon Stalagmites: After encasing his hands in ice, Zanto slames them into the ground. This causes stalagmites to rise from the ground in a cone area in front of Zanto. * Ice Dragon Sword: ''' Zanto covers his forearm down to his hand in ice that forms into a blade which is able to swiftly cut down opponents. The blade is strong enough to assist Zanto in blocking attacks and is able to slice threw solid rock. * '''Ice Dragon Freezing Smash: One of Zantos powerful attacks. Zanto releases large amount of ice from both his hands and smashes them onto the target encasing them in ice while also smashing them into the ground. They are then trapped in a shell of ice unable to move until the ice is broken. * Dragon Slayer Secret Art: ** Crimson Cryosphere: Infinite Blizzard: One of Zanto's most powerful attacks. Zanto releases ice from both his hands. He then releases red snow out of his hands and covers and surounds a wide area around him in a blizzard storm trapping him and his target inside. He then focuses his power from his hands and hold his hands out towards the target and a magic circle appears on his hands. A blast of red snow is then fired out of the circle and attacking the target dealing countless barrage of damage. ** Crimson Cryosphere: Absolute Zero: One of Zanto's most powerful attacks and his own ace in the hole. he focuses a large amount of magic energy to his fist encasing it in his red ice. Once this happens Zanto charges at the target to punch the opponent where they will be consumed in ice until they are frozen solid. The ice is then shattered dealing them great damage while pushing them backwards. This can also be quite dangerous for the ice might be able to freeze them to the point of death so Zanto will only uses this spell on opponents when he is given no choice. Dragon Dance: Zanto is able to achieve a power similar to Dragon Force by tapping in to the lacrima inside his body. He then gains a large boost of incredible power and speed to attack his opponent, however prolonged use of Dragon Dance has shown to put a large strain on Zanto's body making him exhausted, his Dragon Dance will the forcefully shut itself off from the exhaustion leaving him in his weakened condition. Enhanced Strength: After the Dragon Slayer Lacrima was implanted Zanto noticed his strength had vastly increased from before the implant. Zanto has proven to be one of the strongest members in the Warrior Angel Guild only being out done by Atom Longside and Zora Halo. Immense Reflexes: '''Zanto has extremely fast reflexes being able to dodge attacks with relatively easily. He has also proven to be able to block swift attacks with relative ease and manage to counter before the target can relies. '''Immense Durability: Zanto has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has on several occasions been able to fight after being hit by his opponents powerful spells and still keep fighting. His strong will keeps him fighting with just a few moments of rest. Immense Endurance: Zanto has been shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance. Zanto has proven this on several occasions when he has been able to fight several strong opposition one after another despite the amount of injuries he has taken in those fights. Immense Magic Power: As one of the Potential S Class wizards Zanto possesses an incredible level of Magic Power. His magic power makes him one of the powerful wizards in the guild. This allows him to use various attacks despite the number of battles he has been in. Zanto's magic manifest in a red aura much like the color of his ice. * Shock Wave: Much like Zora Halo, Zanto is able to release his magical energy from his body to make a shockwave. Unlike Zora however, Zanto's shockwave is much shorter in range but almost equal in strength. The Shockwave is able to blow away any incoming targets breaking the ground in the process. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Zanto possesses great skill in hand-to-hand combat using a verity of punches, kicks, elbow strikes, and knee strikes. He is able to fight dozens of opponents at once and match blow for blow with even the most accomplished of fighters. Zanto is able to quickly adapt to his opponents fighting style and is able to use that to gain the advantage. Trivia * Although [[User:Ripcordkill345|'User:Ripcordkill345']] made this character first the idea was originally thought of by [[User:TheSpice|'User:TheSpice']] i just made it before he joined Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Warrior Angel Guild Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Male Category:Ice Dragon Slayer